


My Sister

by IvyCastell



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Psychological Horror, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCastell/pseuds/IvyCastell
Summary: This is my first attempt at any sort of story writing so pls be kind in reviewing.. this is a oneshot of a dark, slightly demented Elsa. Mostly influenced by writing of SaturnXK, Furiyan and others on fanfiction.net ... R&R... It really means a lot. Thanks for reading...Cross posted on fanfiction.net





	

My sister and I are very close- I’ve been with her since the day she was born.   
Most people, when they are of a certain age, think it’s time to leave their family and set up on their own… But I’m not like that; for me life is nothing without my sister by my side… she is my only family left.  
I remember when I was young; I never had any friends unlike my sister. I could never get along with other kids. But she was very understanding and made up for any lack of companionship that I faced. When I broke her favorite tea set and even when I cut her favorite kitten, Olaf, to pieces, she still loved me. I think she was a little upset about the kitten but she got over it in time…  
Oh, don’t get the idea that because of all this she is a softy. She displays an iron will when she is faced with something she feels strongly about. There was a time when Uncle Kai was trying to persuade Anna to put me in an institution of some sort as, he said, I was not fit to be kept at home. This happened after I had just tried to cut Uncle Kai’s dachshund to pieces. It was just as annoying as Olaf and I felt that it got what was coming to it. But Uncle Kai was terribly upset about the whole thing. Anna however would not listen to any nonsense about an institution. So what finally happened was that Uncle Kai left home in a terrible huff vowing never to return, just as well for him: I was planning to cut him to pieces if he dared to bother Anna anymore.  
Yes; now, with Anna by my side, I am inclined to leave a sigh of dissatisfaction when I think of these unpleasant memories. Nobody could part the two of us. It only last year, the night of the terrible storm, Anna had gone shopping in our car and hadn’t returned, for two days. I was frantic with worry, wondering what had happened to her. That’s when our pastor came home and told me that I would never see Anna again. I nearly punched him in the face. I asked him to tell me where my sister was before I got really upset. He told me about an accident in the storm and Anna losing control of her skidding car had crashed into a tree, and how they finally had to bury her under the ground.  
Oh my God, my beautiful, sweet sister under the ground!!! They must have been mad to do this to her. Then my Uncle Kai had arrived with plans to take me somewhere (to the same institution, he had formerly talked of, I gather later).  
I thought fast and told them that I was capable of looking after myself, and living on my own, if only they would just leave me alone. Finally seeing how adamant I was, Uncle Kai strode off, washing his hands off me for the last time.  
That night was one hell of a night, in every sense of that phrase. It was still stormy and cold but I had to do what had to be done. I didn’t have the car so I had to walk; walk at least 5 miles before I reached my destination and quietly got to work.  
Anna had been waiting for me. She told me this after I had dug her out of the ground, with my fingers because I had no spade, took her home, cleaned her, dressed her and made her a cup of tea.   
Now all that seems like it happened such a long time ago. Anna and I are finally blissfully happy. “Isn’t that so?” I ask her as I plant a kiss on her smooth white skull and get on with my daily chore of polishing her ribs.  
\------ELSA


End file.
